


Jedi Tales: An Unusual Streak

by padawanjinx



Series: Jedi Tales [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanjinx/pseuds/padawanjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have an encounter with a most unusual individual</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jedi Tales: An Unusual Streak

**Author's Note:**

> Published: 08-28-00, 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them. I make no money, so don't think you'll get some by suing me. If you try to take my collection of sci-fi things, I'll hunt you down like a dog and then waste time on finding a suitable hiding place for the body. I need all the time I can get, so don't make me waste any.  
> Story takes place when Obi-Wan is about 15. (10 years before TPM)  
> Part of my series, 101 Jedi Tales. (Planning on at least 12 stories in this series, so be warned.)  
> \/ is telepathy

"Obi-Wan, hello?" Qui-Gon waved his hand in front of his apparently pre-occupied apprentices face. 

Obi-Wan's attention snapped back to reality and he stammered out, "Sorry master. I was thinking about something else. What did you say?" 

Qui-Gon shook his head, "Now what were you thinking about? Come on, if it could distract you away from a mission briefing, it HAS to be good." 

Obi-Wan blushed slightly, "I was thinking about those girls on Rik'kus that we encountered. They were...uhmmm...sort of..." 

"Sexy?" Qui-Gon asked straight faced, though on the inside he was laughing hysterically. Though the women of Rik'kus weren't really attractive, to a hormonal driven padawan, especially human, it didn't take much for a turn on. Qui-Gon noticed lately it didn't take alot to distract the young apprentice. 

"Master!" Obi-Wan's face turned a deep shade of crimson and he quickly dropped his gaze to stare at the floor. 

"What Obi-Wan? It's a word, like any other. Get used to it and don't let it bother you." Qui-Gon smirked and did his best to hide his obvious amusement. 

Obi-Wan's color had returned to normal and he rose his eyes to look at his master, "I'm not bothered. Jedi do not feel those kinds of emotions." 

Qui-Gon returned his stony features and sighed, "Very well. Sorry to have upset you so, now can we get back to the mission briefing?" 

Obi-Wan inclined his head, "Please, you have my undivided attention now." 

Qui-Gon picked up the datapad again and whispered, "Talk about sex and NOW I have his undivided attention! Who knew he feared a word?" 

"I heard that master, and I'm not afraid of a word. I'm just uncomfortable talking about it, that's all. Now, please continue." Obi-Wan picked up his datapad and began to read over the notes. 

"Yes master," Qui-Gon hissed sarcastically. He mentally chided /Afraid of a word/ 

/Am not/ Obi-Wan shot back with a grin. 

/Are so/ 

/Not/... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Qui-Gon was passed out on the couch after a rousing argument with his padawan. He was awaken by the comm panel beeping loudly and grudgingly padded over to receive a message. He glanced around the room for Obi-Wan, but found him no where in the vicinity. 

Qui-Gon's eyes focused on the caller and he automatically bowed, straightening his clothes in the process. "Good day Master Yoda. Is this an emergency?" 

Yoda's face flickered on the screen, "Important it is. Have a rescue mission for you we do. Council requests you, urgent it is." 

Qui-Gon nodded and turned off the comm panel. He yelled for Obi-Wan to prepare for a rescue mission, and to be quick about it. He heard a loud thump in Obi-Wan's room and proceeded to his own room to prepare. The two met in the living area, Obi-Wan nursing his shoulder, and quickly made for the council chambers. 

When they got to the council chambers, they were greeted by two healers, leaving the chambers. Qui-Gon shot a glance at Obi-Wan and he nodded his mutual curiosity. They entered the chambers and seen another knight standing the middle of the room. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed to the masters and turned their attention to the green master in front of them. 

"Knight Pham'Li, report have you?" Yoda asked. 

"Yes Master," the Knight began, "I was on a mission with Knight Am'ra Keel and Streak. The mission was supposed to be routine, but the natives became hostile and attacked us. We were separated and she was captured. If it wasn't for Streak, I wouldn't be here." 

Qui-Gon eyed the Knight suspiciously. He studied the mans form, noticing that he wore the traditional Jedi garments, and carried a lightsaber but there was something definitely different about him. 

Pham'Li seen Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan assessing him out of the corner of his eye. He drew himself up to his full height, which was slightly taller than Qui-Gon, his medium brown hair was accented by slight graying at his temples. His brow furrowed at the thought of being inspected, and he narrowed his soft grey eyes and pursed his lips into a thin line. He looked from Master Yoda to Master Windu, waiting patiently for them to respond. 

"It has been decided that Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi return with you to see if you can rescue Knight Keel. You will leave immediately and May the Force be With You." Mace Windu said, gesturing towards the door. 

The trio bowed and left the room without saying a word. Qui-Gon also noted that Knight Pham'Li wasn't carrying a survival pack or any of the field units that they are required to carry. His suspicion grew when they entered the hanger bay and proceeded towards a ship in the far corner. 

"Where is our transport Knight Pham'Li?" Obi-Wan asked, hoping that the corroded junk they were heading for in the corner wasn't their ride. 

"Please call me Liph." the Knight spoke up and gestured towards the small ship, "And that, my dear padawan Kenobi, is our transport. Isn't he cute sitting there, trying to act SO grown up around all these huge transports?" 

The ship looked like a century old beat up relic waiting for the scrap heaps. The hull was dented and scratched, and several airseals were closed over the windows to prevent the vacuum of space from sucking anything out. 

Obi-Wan glanced over at Qui-Gon, worry evident on his face. Qui-Gon shrugged his shoulders and sighed heavily, boarding the rickety ramp to the ship. 

Liph went to the cockpit and started the launching sequence, talking to himself the entire time. Obi-Wan boarded reluctantly and followed Qui-Gon to a temporary room and stowed their gear. Obi-Wan was apprehensive about having a room with so many vacuumseals around it. 

Qui-Gon lead the way to the cockpit, pausing occasionally to allow Obi-Wan to catch up with him. Obi-Wan kept tripping over a long cable that snaked its way through the ship. He would stumble and curse at it, then look at a disapproving master. They got to the cockpit and the ship lurched forward, making a groaning noise and causing the floor to shudder. Master and Padawan glanced at each other nervously. 

"Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi, meet Streak. Say Hello Streak." Liph said, pointing to the other Jedi and then patting the controls. 

Obi-Wan looked over at his master /Is he serious? Does the order allow mentally challenged Knights out in the field?/ 

Had the situation not seemed so disturbing, Qui-Gon would have been laughing. /I have never heard of anyone who is allowed on active duty that displays any kind of psychological problems./ 

"Come on Streak. Don't be shy. You've never had any trouble talking in the past. What's the matter, Sith got your circuits?" Liph talked to the ship as it lifted off the platform and headed into deep space. "You better not try my patience today, I won't put up with rudeness, I taught you better." 

/We're going to die!/ Obi-Wan gulped. 

/Come on padawan, be a little bit more optimistic/ Qui-Gon scolded. 

/ Ok, I'm positive we're dead meat!/ Obi-Wan clutched the arm of the seat as Liph prepared for lightspeed. 

"So Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi, what do you want to talk about? We have a six hour ride ahead of us and I think we can spare the time." Liph said, engaging the autopilot and turning his chair to stare at the two other Jedi. 

"First of all, call me Qui-Gon and this is Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon managed to say. 

"How in the sith did you ever get to be a Knight?!" Obi-Wan snapped. 

"Oh, straight to the point huh? Well Obi-Wan, I trained for many years, like yourself, and I passed my trials with flying colors. I always excelled at low chance missions, so I requested them as often as possible. While on a mission to Yamqay 7, I was captured, brainwashed, and lived a totally independent life. That's where I meet Streak here." The Knight patted the controls with affection before continuing," I had neural receptors implanted throughout my body. They work with the ship, interacting on a physical, conscious and subconscious level. We were together a long time, then my Jedi training started coming back to me, and I went on a obvious suicide mission. I made it look like I crashed and escaped with the ship never to be bothered by those people again." 

"Don't forget the ion storm" Came a voice out of no where. 

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon jumped out of their seats and searched the cockpit over, looking for the source of the voice. 

"Relax. It's just Streak." Liph said with a slight smile. 

"You mean, Streak...talks?" Qui-Gon asked, sitting back down. 

"Yes I talk, not that someone I know listens to me all the time!" Streak said, sarcasm was evident in the mechanical voice. 

"Don't make me come over there." Liph said, smiling at the Jedi confused expression. "You know better than to be rude, especially in front of guests" 

"Yes Master." Streak said respectively. 

"Master?" Obi-Wan asked Liph. 

"Yeah, since we're connected, I'm his master. You noticed the long cable running along the halls?" Liph asked. 

Obi-Wan nodded. 

"That's his padawan braid." Liph said, tugging slightly on Obi-Wan's braid that hung down to his shoulders. 

"Are you going to tell them about the storm or do I need to set up a visual aid for you?" Streak asked, allowing little lights to blink, showing his impatience. 

"OK I'll tell them, though someone I know needs another lesson in patience." Liph said reclining his feet up on the consoles. "Anyway, when I was making it back to Coruscant, I ran into a ion storm. I was forced into a low orbit around a planet and the ship was struck by lightning. Evidently when the lightning and the unstable particles from the storm merged together, they fused into the "brain if you will" of the ship and now he is a sentient individual life form. Did I mention sometimes annoying?" 

Streak chuckled over the speakers, "Like living with you is such a treat! Do you know what kind of mess he leaves around? Dirty clothes stink up my rooms, hair clogging up the drains, lint and other human waste clog up air vents and we won't even mention the smell of a sweaty human" 

Obi-Wan giggled and watch the ship and the pilot bicker at each other. It reminded him of how he and Qui-Gon are, sometimes arguing every little pointless thing, but nevertheless, still best friends. 

"How did Streak get his name?" Qui-gon asked, now a little more relaxed. 

"Well," Streak started, "After the lightning hit me, I asked Liphy here if he felt that streak of lightning. He then realized I was sentient and we fought a long time over my name. Finally I told him, since the lightning did this, then I should be named after it. So my full name is "Streak of Lightning". But my master calls me "Streak" for short." 

"It also gave him extraordinary speed capabilities," Liph said, a wicked grin on his face. "The trip would take about 17 hours to fly, but Streak here can do it in 6. Evidently the lightning gave him super speed. I take it you seen the vacuum seals around most of the windows?" 

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yeah, I was hoping the ship wouldn't fall apart on us. It wouldn't look good to have a rescue party sent out after the rescue party." 

Liph laughed, "So it would young Obi-Wan. The reason the seals are there is because the windows couldn't handle our new speed capabilities, so they were replaced and the seals are just a precaution. I have to look out for my padawan." 

Qui-Gon smiled, looked over at Obi-Wan then back to Liph, "I know exactly what you mean. Does the council know about "Streak" and his...lets say...talents?" 

"Oh yes, now the council, there's a problem all within itself." Liph said, the smile disappearing. "When I returned, they wanted me to undergo a surgery to remove Streak's bioneural implants. They wanted to sever the link between us, allowing me to "resume my Jedi duties" is how Master Yoda put it. I refused, after all, I'd been with Streak for almost 5 years, I couldn't abandon him. He was a part of me, and me of him." 

Qui-Gon nodded and listened intently with Obi-Wan to the story. 

"Anyways, they told me that I would have to leave the order. Master Windu pleaded for my case and convinced the council that I was still an asset. The council finally agreed and asked me if I wanted a padawan. I made it clear, I have my hands full with THIS ONE!" Liph said, smacking the controls playfully. 

"Who would have ever thought that a ship could be a padawan?" Obi-Wan shook his head in disbelief. "He can't use a lightsaber, let alone fight beside his master and be ally." 

"Oh, but he is a great ally my young Jedi friend." Liph said, smiling ear to ear. "He can't use a lightsaber, I admit that drawback, but he is quite skilled when it comes to defending me. Since he is connected to the implants, he can sense me in more ways than one. He can use my body to scan surrounding areas, monitor my life signs, and warn me of danger. And, you won't believe this, but he's a natural pilot." 

Obi-Wan broke out in laughter, soon hearing his master, Liph and Streak joining in the jocularity. 

Qui-Gon wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye. "I should hope so. It seems to me that you two are a great team. I'm glad the council realized it too." 

Liph stopped laughing and looked at Qui-Gon, his expression sad and reminiscent. "I don't know what I would have done if they made me go through the procedure. But Streak here is the best thing that has ever happened to me, including joining the Order. But you know now, they consider me a rogue. Do you know how hard it is to have your peers think of you as a troublemaker?" 

The resistant to the giggles broke down and Obi-Wan nearly choked on the laughter, "You're asking the right master!" After a minute, his face turned a slight hint of blue, due to lack of oxygen. He gasped for breath, only receiving just enough to allow more laughter to escape. 

Qui-Gon glanced over the now slightly blue padawan, "Ha Ha Ha...Laugh it up little one. Keep it up and there will be extra meditation for you." 

"Obi-Wan wasn't listening, he's unconscious. Initiating high oxygen release into the cockpit." Streaks voice came over the speakers. 

"I take it that your a rogue too?" Liph said, a smiling hinting on his lips. 

"Oh, you could say that." Qui-Gon said, scanning his padawan then returning his attention back to Liph. "But you don't know the half of it. Let me tell you some of the things I've done to earn their "Troublemaker Jedi Of the Decade Award..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes to see his master talking merrily with Liph, exchanging jokes and stories. Obi-Wan blinked several times, forcing his eyes to focus. "Master?" 

Qui-Gon looked over to his padawan and grinned, "I take it you forgot how to breath properly? Oh well, at least you'll have plenty of time to practice your breathing exercises while you meditate." 

Liph snickered and turned his head abruptly to avoid Obi-Wan's stare. 

Streak wasn't so modest, "Ha Ha Ha, you got in trouble." 

Liph straightened up and said sternly, "And for taunting the poor boy, you get meditation along side him. And if I hear any complaints or protests, you'll not get that new program you've been wanting. Do I make myself clear?" 

Streak blinked a few lights on the control panel, "Yes Master. I'm sorry Obi-Wan, I shouldn't have said that. Will you forgive me?" 

Obi-Wan was stunned and stammered out, "Yes, I forgive you. And I would be happy to have a partner during my disciplining." 

Streak sighed, "Yeah, will we ever learn to keep our mouths shut?" 

"Maybe in a few years, and countless hours in meditation. Say, how can you meditate?" Obi-Wan asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

"I shut down some of my system functions and enter a type of sleep. It's hard to explain, but Master Liph was a wonderful and patient teacher." Streak said. 

"Thank you Streak, but there will no sucking up. You can't get out of your punishment by buttering me up. Now..."Liph started. 

Streak interrupted him before he could finish, "The planet is in range, going to manual pilot." 

"Take us down into the orbit that you and Knight Keel originally were on." Qui-Gon ordered. 

"We were attacked at these co-ordinates," Liph said, pointing to the consol that Streak was displaying. "We sat down next to a building out in the middle of nowhere, and within ten minutes we were surrounded, weapons fire filling the air. Streak fired at the natives and Keel and I activated our lightsabers, trying to make it back to Streak. We got separated, Streak flew low and I force jumped to him. Streak took a hit in the engine, smoke started pouring out. We swept over the area a couple of times to search for Keel, but we took too many hits and left to report to the council. I take it you seen the healers leaving the council chambers when you reported?" 

Obi-Wan just nodded, Qui-Gon sighed, "We seen them. It's good you survived and reported back to the council what happened. Have any plans?" 

"I was hoping you could help me find Knight Keel. I know I shouldn't admit it, but I'm rather fond of her, though she is overbearing and strict at following the code." Liph said sheepishly. 

"Well, opposites attract, and don't worry, your secret is safe with us." Qui-Gon said smiling. "Thankfully, the night and jungle will give us some cover. Sit down a little ways away from the original co-ordinates, don't want to attract any unwanted attention." 

Liph nodded and maneuvered Streak into a small clearing, setting him down quietly. 

Streak beeped wildly," This is the place. All campers out for some fresh air, beautiful scenery, and a little butt kicking of some natives. It would help to bring back that nice lovely Knight that stayed behind last time too." 

"Just monitor us and stay close in case we need you." Liph said, patting the ship as they disembarked. 

"I'm here if you need me master." Streak said, dedication evident in the mechanical voice. 

Liph lead the way into the think underbrush, Obi-Wan on his heels and Qui-Gon guarding the rear. The dense foliage made their trek difficult, sometimes covering obstacles and causing the stalkers to stumble. As they neared the building, Liph held up his hand, glancing around the perimeter and motioning for them to go back. 

When they got sufficiently far away, Liph shook his head sadly, "I couldn't pick up on her. Streak used my body's censors and couldn't detect her either. She's dead." 

Qui-Gon seen Liph's shoulder shake slightly, he put reassuring hand on him, "It will be ok. Maybe she was moved to another building or maybe she has shut down her senses. 

Don't give up hope. Let's go back and try again, this time, allow me and Obi-Wan to combine our abilities, maybe a combined effort will locate her." 

Liph sighed, "Thank you. I'm just hoping we aren't too late." 

They crawled on their stomachs through the muck and mud, sometimes sinking up to their chins, circling around to get to the buildings at the far side. They made it to the side of a building, unobserved and Liph opened up his senses, using the force to locate Knight Keel. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon concentrated with him, amplifying the force and making a sweep of the entire compound. They found Keel's life-force, but it was very weak. 

Liph nodded to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, and slowly worked his way around to the side of the building to survey their options. There were few guards and other personnel walking to and fro, clueless to their watchers. Qui-Gon sent a telepathic message to Liph that he had an idea, and the trio darted behind the buildings, staying well within the dark. 

They got to the building holding the injured Keel. Several guards were standing outside of the door, ensuring her confinement. Qui-Gon summoned the force and made a wild animal make noise on the other side of the complex. The guards rushed over, hearing their comrades yell out an attack. 

The three Jedi slipped into the building and sensed Knight Keel near the back, growing weaker. They passed several crates and heavy machinery, peeking through a stack of barrels filled with fuel. They seen Knight Keel in a electrified cage, her hands were bound and there was a noticeable puddle of blood surrounding her. 

Liph grabbed his lightsaber angrily, preparing for an assult. Qui-Gon grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the protectiveness of the dark. He put his finger to his lips and closed his eyes, sensing guards in the room. 

Four guards were sitting at a table, playing some kind of card game and laughing. Occasionally one would glance over to the Jedi in the cage and then return his attention back to his opponents. Vulgar shouts and obscenities filled the air as they bickered back and forth over who was cheating. 

The Jedi's concentrated on the beaten form in the cage, probing her mind and assessing her injuries. She barely noticed their presence and tried to send a force message, only to collapse mentally and push her vitals even lower than before. 

Qui-Gon snapped Liph out of his sorrow and rage, telling him of a plan. The trio planned carefully, as not to endanger the injured Knight. Qui-Gon and Liph positioned themselves close to the card playing guards and waited for Obi-Wan to make his move. Obi-Wan picked up a small crate and pretended to be out of breath, rounding the corner and taking the guards by surprise. 

One of the guards jumped to his feet and placed a hand on Obi-Wan's chest. "Just where do you think you're going?" 

Obi-Wan put the crate down, panting for breath, "I wish I knew. Some guy told me to bring this energy pack in here and place it with the others. I can't find them. Hey who is that in the cage?" 

The guard sneered, "Just leave it there and get out of here. This isn't any of your business!" 

Obi-Wan shook his head in mock fear, turning his body slightly to give the illusion of his departure. He used the momentum to spin around, igniting his lightsaber and taking the guard completely by surprise. The guard cried out in pain as his hand went flying away from him. Obi-Wan spun and deflected a blaster shot, sending it back to its origin. 

Qui-Gon and Liph jumped from their hiding places, igniting their sabers and taking the guards by surprise. With a quick blow, all four guards were out of commission. 

Liph grabbed the keys to Keel's cell and deactivated it. He put his arms around her and carefully scooped her up into his arms. He looked at the puddle of blood, then to Qui-Gon, a tear escaping the corner of his eye. Qui-Gon motioned for him to hurry, sensing danger approaching. 

Liph carried Keel out of the cage and joined the other two Jedi, starting back the way they came. They were stopped suddenly by a loud booming voice, alerting the compound to the intruders. Guards filed in and blocked their path to the door, their blasters firing wildly. 

Obi-Wan rolled to avoid a blast and picked up one of the fallen guards blasters. He aimed it at the fuel tanks that they had used as cover and shot several containers. A huge fireball exploded, and shrapnel sprayed out in all directions. Intense heat filled the room, and a smothering smoke choked the survivors of the blast. Qui-Gon raced to the back of the building, igniting his lightsaber and cutting a new door in the wall. Liph carried Keel out, followed close behind by Obi-Wan. The four disappeared into the thick jungle, allowing the darkness to aid in their escape. 

Streak's voice came through the comm link at Liph's side, "Master, I sense several natives converging on your co-ordinates. I'm on my way!" 

Liph was panting from the exertion of carrying the unconscious Knight. "Oh, No rush here. Take your time." 

Blaster fire from the surrounding area interrupted the exhausted Jedi's rest, putting them once again on the defensive. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood back to back, deflecting shots and providing cover until Streak could rescue them. A shot blasted past them, scorching the earth and shaking the ground. A deep rumble filled the air and the blaster fire was directed at the large ship barreling down on them. 

Streak hovered over the horizon, showing the way with a bright light that flooded the night sky. Liph picked up Keel once again, willing the force to aid in his jump. Streak flew low, dropping his ramp and accepting the four battered Jedi. 

Liph took Keel to the makeshift medbay and laid her down on the table. The table started displaying her readings automatically, and Liph went to the cockpit to set their course. He returned and sat beside the bed, holding Keel's hand watching as the monitors showed her slow decline. 

"Liph, we can help stabilize her. Though we aren't healers, the three of us can keep her alive until Streak can get us to Coruscant." Qui-Gon offered. 

"I don't know if I have the ability to do that, but I will try. I can't lose her, not like this." Liphs cheeks flushed and he stared up at the two Jedi's across from him. 

The three Jedi closed their eyes and focused the force on the fragile patient. They sensed multiple injuries, the more serious being internal bleeding. They used the force to urge the bleeding to stop and to mend the wounds. Her cells responded and soon were in the process of repairing themselves. 

Streak piloted the ship back, and when they were in range, sent a message to the council informing them of the condition of the travelers. The council made sure they got immediate clearance and Streak set down on the platform covered by healers and a few members of the council. 

The healers entered quickly, noticing the three Jedi in deep trances around the ailing Knight. They brought them out of it and ushered Keel out, rushing her to the med lab. 

The three Jedi bowed to the council members. A strange creek echoed off the platforms surface. 

"Pardon me for not being able to bow masters. It is an honor." Streak said, embarrassment showing in his voice. 

Yoda's ears perked up, "Unknown the owner of this voice. What to know where it came from I do." 

"It's just Streak showing you respect master." Liph said slightly bowing his head. 

"Streak?" Master Windu questioned. 

"Yes Master. Remember when I told you I take Streak as my padawan learner and you said I couldn't because he's just a ship. Well, he is STILL my padawan and I taught him to respect you and your authority, though you ignore him." Liph said, earning the raise of eyebrows. 

"Masters, Streak saved our lives. He is very much alive and a conscious life form. Master Liph has taught him well." Qui-Gon spoke up to defend the master and his unusual apprentice. 

"Settle this later we will. Now, worry for Knight Keel we do." Yoda said, starting back inside. 

The other Jedi followed quietly behind the tiny master. Obi-Wan held the side of his head, and staggered a little, falling against the wall. 

Qui-Gon rushed to his side, "Obi-Wan, what's wrong?" 

Obi-Wan put his hand to the side of his head, hoping the calm the dizzying sensation. When he withdrew his hand, it was covered in bright crimson. "I don't feel very well master." 

Obi-Wan collapsed into Qui-Gon's arms. The masters followed the now hurrying form of Qui-Gon to the healers. He raced in, placing Obi-Wan on one of the medbay tables. A healer came over and began working on Obi-Wan and checking his vitals. Liph stood beside Qui-Gon watching the healer go about her work. 

"I'm sorry Qui-Gon. I was so caught up in Keel's health, that I forgot that you two were in danger too, and could have been injured. Please, forgive my lack of attention." Liph whispered. 

"There is no need to apologize, Liph," Qui-Gon sighed, "Obi-Wan knew what he was doing. He will be fine, he's in the hands of the best healers." 

The healer looked up at Qui-Gon and smiled, "Thank you Master Qui-Gon. You are right, Obi-Wan will be fine. He had taken a blow to the head, possibly from an explosion. I removed a piece of metal that was embedded in his skull, and healed the tissue. He will have to take it easy for a couple weeks, he will still have a nasty lump and a concussion." 

"Thank you." Qui-Gon smiled at her, noticing that her heart rate tripled. He kept quiet and turned to face Liph, "Let's see how Knight Keel is doing, shall we?" 

Liph nodded, "The suspense is killing me." 

Liph and Qui-Gon found the medbay where Knight Keel was being treated. Several healers were around her, flooding the entire med area with healing force waves. Qui-Gon put his hand on Liphs shoulder as they watched. After a couple of hours, her monitors became steady and her vitals leveled. 

One of the healers came out of the room wiping the sweat off his face and sighing heavily. 

Liph nearly jumped the healer, "Is she ok? Can I go see her?" 

The healer looked up with kind eyes, a look of regret was on his face, "She will live, but she will never walk again. They beat her pretty bad and fractured several vertebrae and ribs. It's a miracle she survived this far. If you three hadn't supported her while en route, she would have died. We got her stabilized now and past the danger point. She will make a recovery, but she may never be the same person she was. I'm sorry, we did all we could." 

Liph nodded numbly, his bottom lip quivered slightly, "It's ok, I can take care of her." 

Qui-Gon put his arm around the near weeping Knight and sent him calming force waves. "If you need someone to talk to or to lend you a hand, don't hesitate to let me know, OK?" 

"Thank you, I appreciate your concern." Liph said, then walked into Keel's room to sit with her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I'm ready to go home now." Obi-Wan called, mainly at the healer than Qui-Gon. 

"It's amazing that your padawan has such a hard head, Qui-Gon." the healer smirked and gave Obi-Wan a release from the medbay. 

"Don't I know it! Unfortunately, not only doesn't flying debris sink in, neither does any of his studies!" Qui-Gon smirked and dodged a flying bandage aimed right at his head. 

"Not funny master." Obi-Wan said, settling down in a hover chair for the trip home. 

"No lip from you, or I'll say that word that your afraid of." Qui-Gon warned. 

Obi-Wan looked surprised and turned his nose up, "I'm not afraid of ANY word master. Idle threats don't work on me." 

Qui-Gon grinned as he pushed Obi-Wan's chair down the hall, "Oh really? Great! Then I can say this without bothering you then." Qui-Gon paused and said loudly, "MY OBI-WAN, DIDN'T THOSE RIK'KUS GIRLS LOOK SEXY!? MY YOU LOVED THEIR SEXY CLOTHES, AND THE SEXY WAY THEY WALKED. WHY I NEVER SEEN YOU SO INTERRESTED IN ALL THAT SEX STUFF BEFORE!" 

"Obi-Wan, where are you going?" Qui-Gon called out, watching a slightly tipsy padawan run down the hall, holding his head. Qui-Gon returned the chair to the medbay and laughed all the way back to his quarters. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Two weeks went by and Obi-Wan was released back to active duty. He finally got rid of the pesky headaches and was looking forward to being out in the field again. He was making breakfast for he and Qui-Gon when the chime on their door sounded. Obi-Wan curiously walked into the living room and opened the door. 

"Hello Obi-Wan!" Liph said enthusiastically. 

"Hello Liph, Hello Master Keel." Obi-Wan said while bowing. 

Keel was in a hoverchair being pushed around by a very happy Liph. Obi-Wan noticed that her pale peach eyes looked at him with admiration and gratitude. A small smile played across her lips. Obi-Wan gestured for them to enter, alerting Qui-Gon that they had company. 

Qui-Gon entered and bowed to the two sitting in the living room. Obi-Wan returned with a tray of drinks and offered it to the guests. He joined Qui-Gon on the couch, watching as Liph nearly bounced around with excitement. 

"I wanted my closest friends to hear first. Keel has agreed to marry me." Liph stuttered out. 

"Congratulations!" Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon said in unison. 

"Yeah, I gave in. He just wouldn't leave me alone. It's the only way to shut him up." Keel said with a grin. 

Liph blushed, "You say the sweetest things." 

"So, how's therapy going?" Qui-Gon asked. 

"It's going great. I should have full use of my left side within the month. I've come to terms with not being able to use my legs. I've made my peace, and I'm actually very happy. Course none of this would be possible if the three of you hadn't been there for me." Keel said, her eyes filling with tears. 

"We always look out for family." Obi-Wan said. 

Qui-Gon was stunned and shook his attention away from Obi-Wan, "We're just glad you survived." 

"And that's not the best news." Liph interrupted. "The council has recognized Streak as an intelligent life form, and after careful consideration, agreed he could be my padawan. Streak in turn, has offered to be Keels' legs. He said he'd be happy to be whatever body part she needed." 

The other three Jedi's laughed, watching Liph wear a totally dumbfounded expression. 

"I talked to the council and they are very happy with my progress. They said that Streak would be a great substitution, and that I can go on missions with the two." Keel said, her smile once again returning. 

"So, when's the wedding?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"I don't know, we haven't decided yet. But I want you two to be present." Liph said, nearly bubbling over with joy. 

"Let me guess, Streak is the best man?" Qui-Gon asked with a grin. 

"Yeah, how did you guess?" Liph smiled. 

"I have a question," Obi-Wan giggled then asked with a touch of sarcasm, "Is Streak old enough to drink?" 

"He's old enough, but alcohol doesn't agree with him. We tried it once, he had a terrible hangover. Ever tried to take care of a hungover ship?" Liph quipped, then looked confused. 

"What's wrong Liph?" Keel asked. "Having second thoughts?" 

"Oh Never! I was just thinking, how in the name of the force am I going to get a ceremonial robe for a ship!" Liph wondered aloud. 

The room erupted with laughter.


End file.
